I Promise I'll Never Let You Go
by stellapurple219
Summary: Fluffy phan oneshot; little kisses and the bridge between friendship and romance. Not really much else to say here... give it a read if you want, all reviews appreciated :)


**A/N: ****So this is my first time writing something, and I welcome all reviews, good or bad - so please let me know what you think!**

* * *

Phil stood at the breakfast bar of his apartment, staring at Dan who was sitting on the couch on his laptop. He loved the way his chocolate brown eyes would light up, and his mouth would form into a half-smile when he saw something he found funny. He loved the way his soft brown hair fell in his face, and how he'd feel the need to adjust it every few minutes. He was, to put it simply, beautiful.

Phil walked quietly, in only his socks, to the couch and sat beside Dan, who was scrolling through tumblr.

"Hi Dan." he softly whispered into his ear. Dan jumped, obviously not having heard him walk over, and his sudden expression of fright turned into one of recognition and embarrassment. He laughed and playfully punched his arm. Phil began to tickle Dan, moving his laptop to the coffee table. Dan's giggle turned into an uncontrolled chuckle and he squirmed and begged for mercy. Phil suddenly stopped tickling Dan and moved his hands to the sides of his face where he held Dan's head gently yet with no intention of letting go. He gazed into his eyes before leaning in and planting a quick, soft kiss to his lips. It was short yet full of unspoken meaning - but they always were. Dan did nothing for a few seconds before tackling Phil to the ground and getting his tickle revenge, and the moment was lost.

_Dan and Phil had been out at a party hosted by one of their friends, and were just returning home, exhausted from a long fun night of dancing, catching up with friends and laughing. There had been no alcohol at the party, so neither male was drunk._

_"Phil, are you tired?" questioned Dan._

_"Not especially, why do you ask?"_

_"Wanna watch a movie with me?"_

_"Sure - sounds great. What do you want to watch?"_

_"Carrie gave me this movie at the party, she couldn't believe I'd never seen it. I don't really know what it's about, but we can give it a go." Dan then proceeded to pull a copy of 'The Notebook' out of his jacket._

_Phil was surprised that Dan had never seen it, and decided not to tell Dan that it was a love story. He was secretly ecstatic to be watching it together - he might have had a small crush on his flatmate._

_After the movie had gotten going, Dan discovered that he was a bit more tired than he'd previously thought, and lazily leant against Phil. Phil could see that he was tired and wrapped his arms around him. He closed his eyes and kissed the top of his head, once, twice, three times before embracing his confidence and brushing his lips against the younger male's._

_Nothing was said, and after that night things remained mostly normal, apart from the small kisses that were scattered among their conversations and interactions. They never talked about them - they were just there._

Phil sighed. He had by now joined Dan browsing the internet on the couch and, when on tumblr, saw lots of phan posts and girls asking them to confess to each other. Seeing these things made him want to talk to Dan about their feelings and what had been going between them. He was sitting somewhere between leaving the situation as it was due to fear of rejection, and spilling his heart out to Dan that very minute.

The next morning, full of a newfound confidence, Phil went into Dan's bedroom when he woke up, and sat down on the bed beside him. Suddenly, Dan sat up and looked at Phil disapprovingly.

"Phil, why are you on my bed?"

"Because we need to talk."

"Why, Phil? What's so important that it can't wait until later?"

"Dan, I need to talk to you about something that's really important to me. I kissed you. And you kissed me too. And I don't know what it means, Dan! You're the most important person in my life and everything you do is amazing and I love you with everything I am. And I don't know whether this means that you feel the same or whether you just pity me!" Nobody said anything for a minute, then Dan crawled out of his bed and into Phil's lap. He hugged him tightly and grabbed onto his shirt.

"I love you too Phil. Truly I do, and the only reason I didn't talk to you was because I was scared. Phil, I'm scared. I'm scared of losing you and I'm scared because I'm bad at relationships. I'm scared because if I fuck this up with you then I'll be alone. I'm scared because I never want you to leave. I'm scared because I crack under pressure and I don't know how to deal with our phans. I'm scared because you're the best thing that ever happened to me."

Phil's eyes rested on Dan; he looked scared and small and vulnerable. Phil wrapped his arms tighter around Dan and rested his head on the brunette's shoulder.

"Dan, it's okay to be scared. I'm right here. I promise I'll never let you go."


End file.
